good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena (Dragonwizard4289) is a female Light Sider in GvE. Description Athena is typically found in black sports clothes, a galaxy-coloured tank top, boots or sandals, and a silver armband. She is ~160 cm tall and weighs ~95 Lbs, with gold-blonde hair and grey eyes. There is no non-human aspect in her appearance when calm, though on rare occasions she becomes a Fae Warrior/Elf, and displays pointed ears, a taller and more lithe body. She typically wears armour into organized battle, black polished leather with silver etching OR strong silver armour. Both are in a greek-elven style. She also has a ceremonial outfit, which isn't always used for ceremonies (Occasionally, she will decide to wear it instead an walk around in flowing white robes.). This outfit consists of a flowing, greek-style chiton-dress that trails on the ground a bit, a rich purple cape, a fancy bronze-gold belt and bracelet, and a silver circlet. Will sometimes carry Aegis and one of her weapons (twin swords, knife, staff) as accessories. Weapons Two twin swords, each with a 50-cm silver blade and a 15-cm black leather hilt OR a 140-cm tall staff OR a single, jagged bronze-gold knife. When she wants, she can summon her shield Aegis, branded with the face of Medusa. The swords are twins, Tinu and Ithil, made of an alien silver material from her home world. Her armour, knife, and shield are also made from this lightweight and very strong material, and her staff is banded with it. Abilities Athena is very agile and fast, though not the best in either. When her spirit animal, Everest the Snow Leopard, is active, she can leap father and higher and her natural abilities increase noticibly. She excells in battle tactics, and has an extensive variety of knowledge that may or may not be applicable in odd situations. She is training in martial arts and Air magic. In Fae/Elf form, which she can only unleash twice per season for precisely six hours, abilities and accuracy increase even more. She has very small amounts of other magics, but uses them very rarely. Fighting Style and Strengths Typically prowls the edges of a battle, waiting until she can use her strengths to the best advantage against an opponent. Dispatches enemies in tense duels whenever she crosses one, and works her way methodically through them according to her plan, which may involve taking out key fighters or reducing the size of a force. When angered, exhausted, or otherwise mentally incapacitated, she can do things she regrets like rushing into a fight or making other rash decisions. Excells in making battle plans and using weaknesses to push an advantage and win a duel or battle. Her main defence is the staff and using air magic to fly away, cloak herself (make herself kinda invisible) or solidify the air into barriers. Fears, Dislikes and Weaknesses * Spiders * Eels * Crushing Darkness * Star Wars Droids * Occasions where she can't make a plan * mirrors in dark rooms * Glass barriers * Can't take people bossing her around very well (but keeps that hidden) * Short temper * Other Personality Athena is a loyal Light Sider, just and ready to protect her friends. She does have violent streaks, but those appear very rarely. Fierce and calculating, and endlessly sarcastic. Very laid-back and joking with the other light siders but on guard and a bit cold when dealing with other 'Siders. Calculating and serious when it comes to be needed. Lack of patience and nonsense tolerance; has a pretty short temper and gets very sharp, cold, and grumpy. Very sarcastic and witty; and isn't always capable of holding her tongue. When that or something else gets her into trouble, extremely stubborn and feirce. Easygoing and a bit of a prankster with close friends; I've been told I'm extroverted and fangirly AND calm, so yeah... Sometimes charges into a fight (ironically) without thinking much about it first. Isn't known to brush off failure-likely to carry it for the next year. Backstory Was born in a small realm, one that is very centred on arts. The realm is tied closely to the relationship between Venus and Earth, for the realm can always be accessed directly between them. It is also a place where many things believed to be lost (e.g. destroyed by a destructive force, gone where it could not be retrieved, etc). The realm is called Invenire, and she lived and trained there until age 10, when she was cast out (unfairly) because of her sister Arachne's dark actions. She and her sister, who called herself Curse and distanced herself from Athena, still travelled between realms by way of a lost relic Curse smuggled out of Invenire. She learned many skills, and eventually found Scholastica by way of a chance portal. Curse miraculously appeared when Athena decided to fight for the Light Side, and the two now call themselves flipsides and hate each other. Athena has fought in a number of battles, been imprisoned by her flip side and held in a Dark dungeon, and once journeyed to a pirate realm with Curse. She is loath to discuss that journey, as she returned from it majorly traumatized and in a really bad position with Curse. Category:Forumers Category:Characters Category:Light Side Category:Alive Category:Inactive